The present invention relates generally to valves and more particularly to a breakaway safety valve especially adapted for use in lines which carry flammable fluids, such as gasoline, and which may be subjected to sudden high tensile stresses.
This invention has particular (albeit not exclusive) application to gasoline service stations, especially those of the self-service type, which have been afflicted with the problem of the customer who unwittingly drives off without removing the nozzle from his gasoline tank. This frequently results not only in dangerous gas spillage but also considerable damage to the gas pump. Various breakaway couplings have been used to resolve this problem, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,064,889, 2,906,280 and 2,898,926. However, these couplings have certain drawbacks, including the fact that the couplings, or the surrounding conduits to which they are attached, are permanently damaged as a result of the breakaway process.